In the production of various waste gases, certain materials are formed which are considered as atmospheric pollutants. One of these materials is boron as contained in various compounds. For example, in the production of glass, the introduction of colemanite and boron compounds into the glass batch and the melting thereof to produce melted glass frequently results in the evolution of boric oxide, which because of the water content of the gases, can actually be present in the form of boric acid.
Various methods have been developed for removing boron from such gases. These methods include, for example, wet scrubbing of the gases with aqueous solutions of various compositions. Such systems, however, have been found to be cumbersome, operationaly complex and involve other problems. The method of this invention is directed to the avoidance of such problems.